The Life of Lily Evans
by Ginny124
Summary: As Lily goes through her life and matures, watch her learn and grow up, go through relationships, love, loss and more! This story will go until Lily and James' death and start with Lily's first time on the Hogwarts' Express.


A girl and her family stand on a bustling foggy train platform. All around them, families are saying goodbye to their children and helping the kids get on the scarlet colored train. However, this is no ordinary train and platform and these are no ordinary children. This platform is called Platform 9 3/4 and this train will take these kids, who are witches and wizards, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The fog is steam coming from the tall smoke stack at the top of the engine. For the girl and her parents, this is extremely exciting. The young girl is a Muggleborn witch so she only recently found out about the Wizarding community. The girl's sister is not as ecstatic though. In fact, the girl's sister is far from it. Unfortunately, the girl noticed.

Lily Evans was ecstatic. She was finally on her way to Hogwarts! For a while now, Severus had been telling her about the school, but finally she would be able to see it for herself. There was a small twinge of sadness in her heart though cause since Lily had found out she was a witch; Petunia had ignored her. She pushed the sadness away. _Maybe Tuney will finally talk to me again today,_ Lily thought. _After all, today's the last day I'm gonna see her 'till Christmas. _

"Promise to make me proud and get good grades?" Mr. Evans asked. His eyes shown with pride as Lily hugged him goodbye and he hugged her back.

"Only if you promise to write every day," Lily responded, grinning broadly.

"We promise," Mrs. Evans said. Lily let go of her father and hugged her mother next. They stood there for a moment just hugging. When she let go of her mother, Mrs. Evans and Mr. Evans wandered off to explore and give the two sisters time to say goodbye. An awkward silence came between the two girls despite the hustle and bustle of the platform. Finally, Lily, unable to stand the silence anymore, broke it.

"Tuney," Lily said tentatively. Petunia crossed her arms and turned her back to Lily. Petunia seemed determined to ignore her little sister. "Please talk to me Tuney," she pleaded.

"About what?" Petunia snapped, finally turning around to face Lily after finally getting sick of her pleading. "About how you're a freak? You know this school you're going to is just the place for you. It was built for freaks. I'm glad I'm not going to that place cause that means I'm normal. It's too late for you though. I'm going to go find mum and dad and we're going to go home and live normal lives while you go be your freakish little self. Do us a favor and don't come home for Christmas by the way. That can be my Christmas present." With that, Petunia stalked off, leaving behind a shocked and tearful Lily.

Lily couldn't believe her sister had just said that. They used to be so close! She remembered how her and her sister would do everything together. The time when Lily was six and Petunia was eight and they had dressed up as princesses for Halloween. There was also the time when they had gotten in trouble for drawing on the walls of their room and decorating it. _We had thought it was so pretty,_ Lily thought. Then, she thought of another memory. The first time they met Severus. The moment when all those memories had gone to waste, she thought. She shook away the thought. It wasn't Severus' fault her relationship with her sister had gone down the drain. If anything, Lily should blame herself. She shouldn't have let this happen to her and her sisters' relationship. _I should've been a better sibling to Petunia. Maybe then she would want me home for Christmas._

After mourning her lost relationship with Petunia for a while, Lily finally pulled her trunk onto the train and found an empty compartment at the end of the train cart. Sev had said he would meet her when he got there. That made her smile a little. At least she would have a friend going into Hogwarts. She had spotted him on the platform, but she needed a moment alone before she talked to him. Lily put her trunk up on a shelf and pulled out a book. Then, she sat in the corner seat of the compartment by the window and started reading.

Not long after, a boy with sandy brown colored hair and scars across his face dragged his trunk to the entrance of the compartment and opened the door. Lily looked up from her book and gave a small smile to the boy. "May I join you? Everywhere else is full," he asked.

"Sure," Lily said. The boy seemed nice enough. Maybe they would become friends. The boy put his trunk up on a shelf and sat down across from her. By then, Lily had picked up her book again and started reading once more.

"Is that Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" he asked. He smiled at her. "Isn't that a Muggle book? You're Muggleborn, aren't you? What's your name?"

Lily looked at him confused. "Muggle? What's that suppose to…" She never had a chance to finish her sentence though cause just then, three rowdy boys about Lily and the boy's age sauntered into the entrance to the compartment. One was slightly rotund and was looking admiringly at the other two. Another had shaggy black hair and a look of mischief in his eyes. The last one had hair that looked like no one had ever put a comb through it and glasses. The glasses one smiled arrogantly at Lily and she rolled her eyes at him. She had seen boys like him before. Arrogant, stubborn, proud toe-rags were what described these types of boys. If she had to sit with them for the entire train ride, this was going to be a long day.

"Oi! This compartment looks mostly empty, guys! Let's sit here." The shaggy haired one said. The three boys bounded into the compartment and flopped onto the seats, the glasses wearing one sitting next to Lily. He gave Lily a smirk, but Lily just gave him an annoyed glance and went straight back to reading her book. However, she was more concentrated on the thoughts brewing in her head.

_How did I get stuck sitting next to the boys that are probably the most annoying, mischievous people on the planet? You can even see it in their eyes!_ She thought. _Oh Severus, please come soon!_ She just hoped Severus would show up soon and save her from these boys who seemed to already be planning a prank to pull on the teachers for the first day of classes. Lily was extremely disapproving of pranks, especially ones that affected her learning. She decided she should say something to express her disapproval.

"You know, you shouldn't be making plans to get in trouble when school hasn't even started yet," Lily said, glaring at the boys. The sandy haired boy who had started to join in with the boys plans after awhile and the rotund one looked down slightly guilty while the other two laughed at her. Her glare turned fiercer which shut them up pretty quickly though.

"And who said we were gonna get in trouble for this?" the shaggy haired one asked.

"What's your name?" the glasses one asked. Just then, a small, skinny boy in overly large robes and with stringy hair walked into the entrance to the compartment. Finally, Severus had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Epicly fantasical owner of Harry Potter and writer of this amazing story here! :) Wait, Wha-? I don't own HP? Oh well, then I'm guessing any Harry Potter derived info belongs to Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.<strong>

**Anyways, this is my first fanfiction ever (OMGiggles! So exciting!) and I'd really appreciate some feedback. So, can I get five or more reviews before I publish the next part of this series? I don't care if the review is_oh god, this piece of writing has to go die in a hole with a hobo,_ or _ohmigodyou'_! Just send them in! I know I can count on you guys! :D**

**Anyways, now for a random fact:**

_**Dumbledore has a scar in the shape of the London Underground above his knee.**_

**Peace out peeps!**

**-Ginny, your epicly fantastical and totally modest author**


End file.
